The Evil One
by Tasuki-chan ST
Summary: very predictable and sappy angst and a small amount of self insert


Disclaimer: I don't own FY but I did own some Russian tea cakes and pizille earlier, (gobbles them up) but not any more.Warnings: Sap, sap and more sap as well as some mild shounen-ai and lots of Tasuki language. hehe. also some major oocness. ^.~Ratings: PG 13  
  
A/N: I'm righting this fic during study hall right after gym, and the showers weren't working. EW! Gross. Don't expect much from me this is my first fic.Pairings: Hotohori/Nuriko and Tasuki/Chichiri and as always Miaka/Tamahome.The Evil OneBy Tasuki-Chan STChapter OneLossesTasuki: Oui! Has any one seen my fucking tessen?Miaka: No Tasuki. Maybe you lost it.Chiriko: (Sweat drop) Tasuki: Well Duh Miaka! I fucking lost it, that's why I'm fucking looking for it.Hotohori and Nuriko enter holding hands.Nuriko: Watcha all up to? Tasuki: (Moaning) Have either of you guys seen my fucking tessen? Hotohori: No.Nuriko: Not since the last time you tried to flame someone.Makes Tasuki a wall angel.Nuriko: Oops! Sorry Tasuki.Tasuki: That fucking hurts Nuriko, and I'd fucking flame you if I had my fucking tessen, but I don't so next time I do I'll fucking deep fry you Nuriko.Storms out fuming and swearing (as usual).Chichiri walks in as Tasuki Walks out.Chichiri: He seems upset. Na no da!All except Mitsukake and Tamahome: (Sweat drop)**********************************************************************  
Tasuki: What do they think I am fucking stupid? I know I had it yesterday where the fuck could it be?Tamahome stops Tasuki in the hall.  
Tamahome: What's up with you Tasuki?Tasuki: My fucking tessen is missing. Have you seen it?Tamahome: No sorry Tasuki.Tasuki: Damn! I've asked every fucking person except the fucking seraglio girls, and I'm not about to fucking ask them I hate girls.Miaka: Boohoo! Do you hate me to? Tasuki: (sweat drop) All girls except you, your fucking different.Miaka: (hugs Tasuki) Yay!Tasuki: Get off!Nuriko walks out of the throne room with a smile on his feminine face ^.^ looks at Tasuki and frowns ;.; Nuriko: Still can't find it Tasuki, maybe if you cleaned up that pig sty of a room you might me able to.Tasuki: Rekka shinen! Damn! I forgot. I'll just have to fucking double deep fry you next fucking time I have my fucking tessen.Nuriko: (to Tamahome) He'll never remember to, though.Tamahome laughs so hard he has to lean on Nuriko's shoulder.Miaka: Nuriko stop flirting with my Tamahome.Tamahome: Miaka you know that I wouldn't cheat on you so don't bug out on Nuriko for telling me a secret.Miaka: Oooh! A Secret let me in on it.Nuriko: Hey Tasuki I'll ask the seraglio girls for you.Tasuki: Thanks Nuriko you're a real pal. (under his breath) Not!  
**********************************************************************Chichiri walks out of the throne room and pulls Tasuki away from the others.Chichiri: Hey Tasuki. I can help you get rid of your fear of girls. No da!Tasuki: I'm not fucking afraid of them. I just don't fucking like them. Besides I'm in love with you!Chichiri: (looks Surprised) You do?Tasuki: Oops! Did I say that out loud?Chichiri: Yes you did. No da! But I'm Glad you feel that way because I love you to!Nuriko who had been listening in on the conversation.Nuriko: Nani! Hey guys we got us a love fest between Tasuki and Chichiri.Tasuki: I'll get you for that Nuriko!Hotohori sticks his head into the hall.Hotohori: What's going on out here?Nuriko: Tasuki and Chichiri just admitted that they loved each other. Isn't that cute?Hotohori: Well then I guess then I don't have to feel guilty about loving you Nuriko.Nuriko: Guess not.-Smooch-A/N: Hey thanks for reading my fic please review. Special thanks to Ryuuen for helping me out. (Hug)   
  
Ryuuen: Get off!   
  
Sorry Ryuuen! Well any way thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and if you haven't yet PLEASE DO! I'm dying to know what you think. I know this was a short chapter but what do you expect this is my first fic and I ran out of ideas for this chapter. If I get really good reviews I just might write another chapter. I'm sorry but I just had to end this chapter with a smooch and I'm sorry all you Mitsukake fans but He's not in this chapter because he's off saving peoples lives again. 


End file.
